


♦ Low of Solipsism

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after six months of them dating, Light still wondered what it was about L that drove him so wild. Before him he used to be a quiet lover, rarely making any sounds more than a moan here and there. That being said, it’s easy to understand that Light was surprised when they first started touching each other and he instantly became vocal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Low of Solipsism

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent me: 'under the bleachers', and I didn't know if it was a Lawlight request, but considering I've only written Lawlight for a while, I guessed it was. XD Hope you all like it! c:

“For the thousandth time, L, we’re going to get caught!” Light whispered to his smirking boyfriend, who was already on his knees, running his slender fingers up under his shirt and making him shiver against his will. L was very convincing when the subject was anything sexually related.

But L just laughed quietly under his breath. “No, we would get caught if I were to fuck you, considering you just can’t seem to remain quiet,” he corrected, making Light glare down at him; or at least try to, considering it certainly looked more like a pout, if L’s expression was anything to go by.

Okay, so perhaps L was right, but Light completely blamed it on him, because L was the one who knew all of his buttons and insisted on pressing them repeatedly when they actually had the time to explore each other’s bodies, something L had clearly grown very fond of.

Now, though, they were skipping Advanced Math class so L could blow him under the bleachers. He had been teasing him all morning, biting at his ear when he thought no one was looking - someone always was -, or grazing his nail across Light’s stomach while they worked in pairs at British Literature.

“Relax, Yagami, you won’t be able to enjoy it if you’re this tense,” L warned, slowly popping the button of Light’s pants open and undoing his zipper. Light’s breath was a mess, his heart pounded against his chest, because, okay, he’ll admit, L was good at getting him on edge and he could feel that he was actually hard already.

Knowing there was no way to back out, Light took a deep breath and felt L’s smirk against his boxers as he mouthed at him, teasing as always. Light bit his lips, running his hands through L’s hair and getting a grip on the dark locks as his boyfriend pulled his cock out of his underwear.

A hiss followed by a moan slipped past Light’s lips as L’s tongue darted from his mouth and licked at the tip of his dick, circling it around the head and down the vein on the underside. With all the lollipops he saw on L’s mouth, Light had known he had to be good at giving blowjobs, but whenever L blew him it was a new surprise.

Slowly, L’s mouth engulfed him completely, inch by inch, and Light’s fingers tightened on his hair as his eyes screwed shut. He tried to stop the sounds he was making, and yet it seemed simply impossible. L started moving up and down, sucking at the same time as he bobbed his head, Light’s breath coming out in pants and small whimpers.

Even after six months of them dating, Light still wondered what it was about L that drove him so wild. Before him he used to be a quiet lover, rarely making any sounds more than a moan here and there. That being said, it’s easy to understand that Light was surprised when they first started touching each other and he instantly became vocal.

Honestly, at first he had been extremely embarrassed of his reactions. However, when he realized the effect the sounds had on L, he stopped trying to control himself while they were being intimate, and now it was hard for him _not_  to express how much he liked what L was doing without becoming a mess.

Just then, L decided to make it even harder for him, taking his cock all the way down his throat and swallowing around him a few times before pulling away and starting to bob his head once more, his pace increasing. Light had to control himself not to scream in pleasure, and he could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue from where he was digging his teeth into his lip.

The familiar warning of his orgasm came just as fast as it always did. He hated that he could never last long, but that generally resulted on L making him come more than once, so Light wasn’t exactly complaining. His hips started moving in time with L’s mouth, his body trying to contort in itself even as he forced it upright, until, with a final gasp of L’s name, Light came deep inside his throat.

L licked him clean as he tried to see through the blinding white light behind his eyes. He could feel L placing him back inside his pants and fixing him up before standing and pulling him closer to lock their lips, moment in which Light simply melted in his arms, letting L hold all of his weight.

Another laugh escaped L once they pulled away. “I love how I can literally suck the energy out of you,” he grinned, Light’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and his other arm firmly wrapped around Light’s waist as a tired and dopey smile crossed Light’s lips.

“Yeah, your mouth is very good at doing that,” Light agreed, raising his arms to wrap them around L’s neck, nuzzling against his chest. Indeed, L was very good at making him tired, but orgasming always turned Light into a giant cat, and he would be happy to just curl against L and sleep for a few hours.

Of course, being the little shit that he was, L was probably planning that. “How about we skip the rest of the day and we can see how else I can tire you?” he suggested on Light’s ear, getting the chance to lick at his neck and eliciting a shiver from him.

Nodding, Light pushed himself closer. “Hm, yes, that would be very good indeed. Carry me,” he half yawned, half said. L placed one last kiss on his neck and took him in his arms bridal style, and Light could actually feel his smile against his forehead as they walked towards L’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
